The City
Overview The City of Glass (known in the original "Mirror's Edge" as just the City) is a large, clean, "utopian" metropolis. Colorful and vibrant, the majority of the colors within the city are white, blue, and orange (with a lack of red), while many building interiors are white, red, and green. It is under constant construction, as construction materials and equipment appear in nearly every area. History Glass originated hundreds of years ago as a sparse and rural seaside village which primarily focused on constructing boats and fishing. As the technology reformation became more widely accepted, small-scale software developers were attracted as the village became a getaway destination away from the teeming urban sprawls. Eventually the village progressed into a town, which then evolved into a small city. Crime soon became a widespread concern amongst the citizens due to the flaws of the governmental system; this led onto the Years of Unrest and the Agglomerate Wars, which led to clandestine militant operations that dramatically cut the population of Glass down. The mysterious OmniStat came into power, but not much else is known about the years throughout their jurisdiction. However during this time, Glass was renamed to simply "SE-31" due to its south-easternly location and all development in the city was ceased until the Kruger Uprising occurred which promised free enterprise under their rule, thus causing a large amount of ambitious people to flock to Glass wanting to start their own business. In FY00, the Nation of Cascadia was established and Glass was one of the many cities renamed in honour of the times ahead. But in FY34, an unknown event occurred that changed the outlook of the city causing severe trauma and architectural destruction. The Conglomerate Board tended to the civilians that had been affected over the several weeks and the CC Corporation was given full permission to refurbish, reconstruct and renew the city to make it a venue to behold; Horton Bryson, the chairman of the CC Corporation, declared that Glass would become "The Gem of the South." Rumours spread that the plans were met with a standing ovation by the Conglomerate Board. It began with a law movement known as the Citizenship Program; a program designed to ensure easier living by offering governed city solutions to the city's citizens. Various problems were stamped out as a result of the program, such as smoking and obesity. Those who wished to lead alternate lifestyles to what the city offered, however, were faced with difficulty if not outright blocked. The Libertas movement arose to challenge the program’s way of dictating how people should live however as the demonstrations became more heated they eventually degraded into the November Riots and illegalized. As the city gradually became restructured to ensure better security and public safety; the architectural phenomena becoming known as New City, the remaining and slowly declining pockets of the original city became known as Old Town; turning into self-run ghettos and shabby streets without the benefits found in New City districts. The non-conformers; those who did not wish to live under the program’s laws, were either criminalised, left the city or started forming underground groups to support their way of life. One such group was an underground specialized courier service known as Runners who ferry and deliver packages and various communications across the city beyond the city’s surveillance and censorship, however the city officials have been making progress in stamping out these ’‘illegal alternatives’‘ as well. Media *City Ear *City Eye *Daily City Business *Digglers Donuts: a doughnut foodchain, the tagline is "Because Life is Sweet". *Dryson: a motor company. *Nicpix *Vegade: Vegade+, sold by the Raposa Food Company *Wainwright's Utility *Callaghan City Construction or Callaghan Construction Corp: a construction company responsible for most of the construction activities in the city due to its CEO being mayor. *City Protection Force *New Stream Energy *Pirandello Kruger *Robert Pope & Associates *Silvine Security Systems *Z. Burnfield International Shipping District *Docks *Financial District *Hampton Town District *Harbor *Looking Glass Gardens *New Eden *Old Town *West Arlington Buildings *Centurian Plaza *New Eden Estates *New Eden Mall *Robert Pope & Associates Building *Ryding Park *Shard Location *The city takes place in the North American Eastern timezone, due to clocks around the city showing ET after the time, but the coast matches exactly to Seattle's coastline. *Cascadia is a bioregion and proposed country located within the western region of North America. *The country would consist of Washington, Oregon, portions of other U.S. states, and British Columbia, Canada. At its maximum extent, Cascadia would extend from coastal Southeast Alaska in the north, extending into Northern California in the south, and inland to include parts of Idaho, Western Montana, Wyoming, and Yukon. More conservative borders proposed, is the land west of the eastern side of the Cascade Range, and the western side of British Columbia. *The city appears to span multiple peninsulas of a coastal region and has visual similarities to Singapore, Hong Kong, Sydney, and Vancouver. *The city seems to have 2 official Languages, English and Chinese. *The presence of English, Chinese, and Japanese text around the city suggests a multi-cultural population. Trivia *The vegetation in the city is also white. It is assumed that this is simply the result of a gameplay mechanic to make it easier for the player to focus in the game by saturating out unnecessary colors, although in-game, they could simply be artificial plants placed for aesthetic purposes. *The entire city reflects a modernist design sense, with no classic architectural styles at all, suggesting that the whole metropolis has been very recently built or rebuilt. *Traffic is left-handed in the city. *"West Arland", pronounced like "West Ireland", is referenced multiple times. *According to the EA's E3 conference and the official Mirror's Edge: Catalyst's site, the City's name is revealed to be "The City of Glass" in "Mirror's Edge Catalyst". Gallery TheCity.jpg|Shard Concept art Shard City Night.jpg|Shard top, city at night 12 - The City 1.png|City stairs Faith drop down.jpg|City downview 18 - The City 6.png|City with Faith overlooking 20 - The City 7.png|City Concept art 21 - The City 8.png|City Concept art CityHubSite.jpg|City promotional website City Of Glass Night.jpg|City at night City1.jpg|City City3.jpg|City City5.jpg|City City9.jpg|City External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/a-visitors-introduction-to-the-city-of-glass Category:Location